


Holding All the Pieces

by evilwriter37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Stiles!Whump, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stiles confronts the nogitsune to try to stop the killing. The nogitsune has some fun with him to put him in his place.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Holding All the Pieces

Stiles stared at the nogitsune, at  _ himself _ . Well, it looked like himself, but it really wasn’t. The nogitsune was just using his body, taking his shape. And now, Void had a knife in his hand. Stiles was frightened. What was he going to use it for?

“You know, Stiles, I thought you were more clever than this,” the nogitsune said, stepping forward. Stiles knew that this was real, but it felt like a dream. They were in a parking lot at night, alone. Stiles had snuck out to confront him, as he didn’t want anyone else getting hurt… or even killed. 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked. He hated how his voice shook. God, he was freezing, and hurting, but he’d had to come out here. He wanted to rub his hands together for warmth but he kept them by his sides. 

“Pain,” the nogitsune answered. He took the knife, held out his arm, and Stiles wondered what he was doing. He sliced into it, and then Stiles knew.

Pain blossomed in his left forearm, and Stiles yelled. He frantically rolled up the sleeve of his jacket to see the same slice the nogitsune had made on his arm, blood rolling freely from the wound. He clamped a hand over it.

“ _ Why? _ ” Stiles was angry now, though he was in pain, so angry. The nogitsune was just playing with him. It was playing with everyone, but him especially. 

“I want to see you bleed,” was the demon’s answer. He made another slice, just above the first one, and Stiles cried out as more pain came to life in his arm. He wanted to tackle Void, bring him down to the ground, but he was so much stronger than him. Stiles was weak, a husk of who he’d used to be. This body was dying. And it was a  _ new  _ body. That disturbed Stiles to no end, that this wasn’t the same body he had been born in, that the nogitsune had stolen that and made it his. It was the utmost violation. It wasn’t  _ right.  _

“ _ Stop _ .” Blood pooled underneath and around his fingers, dripped down onto the pavement. Maybe Stiles had been stupid for coming here, but maybe also the nogitsune could hurt him like this from a distance. The pain didn’t seem to bother Void. There was a malicious smile on his face: he was enjoying this. 

No words. Another slice. Stiles fell to his knees, still clutching his arm.

“Look, if you want to kill me, just do it. Just leave everyone else alone.”

Void pouted, and it was creepy seeing his face in the control of someone else.

“Oh, but Stiles, I don’t want you dead. I want you to know who’s holding all the pieces. Besides, I like you far too much for that.”

“Fine. You have all the pieces.” Stiles felt like he was trapped here, though his Jeep was behind him. He could leave whenever he wanted, couldn’t he?

But no, he couldn’t. Not really. He knew that if he tried to leave the nogitsune would stop him. He wanted this to play out first.

“You don’t sound convinced, Stiles.” Void smiled at him, and it sent chills chasing each other up his spine. 

“I-I am.”

Void shook his head with a laugh. It sounded like him, but also didn’t sound like him. It was so strange and eerie. 

“Then why did you come here? To try to save your friends? Remember, Stiles, I was in your head.” He tapped his head with a finger that used to belong to Stiles. “I  _ know  _ you. I know everything.”

Then, the talking was over. The nogitsune brought the knife to his arm again, sliced deeper than before. Stiles yelled, sobbed. His hand couldn’t keep all the blood in.

The nogitsune stalked closer, circled around him, seeming to admire the way he was kneeling on the ground. Another slice came, and Stiles yelled, tears streaking his face. Void could heal from this quickly, but he couldn’t. 

“What if I ruined our face?” Void asked, voice silky. The bloody knife was suddenly touching Stiles’ cheek. Stiles knew he wouldn’t slice him like this, but it was an intimidation tactic. And it was working. 

Void came in front of Stiles, crouched down to be more level with him. The knife trailed over his lips, down to his chin. Stiles refused to look at him, but then the point of the knife was digging into the soft flesh underneath his chin and forcing his head up. He met Void’s eyes. He couldn’t believe that those eyes had used to belong to him. Their brown depths were full of malice and a cruel, sick pleasure. 

“Look at you, Stiles,” the nogitsune said tauntingly. “Wanting to be the hero. Always wanting to be the hero, but always screwing up.”

“Stop.”

Void continued as if he hadn’t heard him.

“You’re nothing. You’re not a werewolf, you’re not Lydia’s boyfriend. You’re not even Scott’s beta anymore, are you?” The knife dug into his chin, tipping his head up more. “You’re  _ nothing _ , and that’s because  _ I  _ made you that way. I hold every. Single. Piece.”

Stiles had the urge to spit at him, but he didn’t know how he would be punished if he did that. Void straightened, taking the knife away from his face, but he put it to his own face. It was so messed up that in defacing Stiles’ old body, he was hurting his new one. 

Stiles gave a cry as a slash bloomed across his right cheek. He raised his hand to put it to the cut, but found that it was completely covered in blood from the cuts on his arm. His fingers were quivering.

“Let me go.” Stiles’ voice was a whisper. Tears dripped down his face. 

“Your car is right there,” Void said, pointing behind Stiles with the knife. “Why don’t you just go?”

Stiles knew Void was playing with him. If he tried to run for his Jeep, he would be hurt. But what was he to do when he was  _ telling  _ him to go? He had no choice but to play along. 

So, Stiles stumbled to his feet and ran for it. That was when the nogitsune grabbed him by the wrist, twisted, and Stiles screamed as he felt and heard a  _ crunch  _ in his wrist. The nogitsune yanked him back so that they were face-to-face, nose-to-nose. Stiles was breathing hard, chest heaving. It felt so wrong to see his own face staring back at him like that. God, would he ever be able to look in a mirror ever again? 

“I’m not done with you yet, Stiles.” 

Then the nogitsune was shoving Stiles onto his knees, and he wondered what was happening until he saw his deft fingers move for the button and zipper of his jeans. Stiles turned his head away in disgust, but the knife caught his cheek, making it so he couldn’t complete the turn. 

“You’re going to do something for me, Stiles.”

“ _ No _ .” 

“I already broke your wrist. Do you want me to break more of you?” Void’s voice was heavily amused. “You won’t heal like the others.”

Stiles looked up at him, blinking tears out of his eyes. “I get it, okay? I understand you have all the pieces.”

“Oh, but I’m having too much fun with you to let you go just yet.” Void had hidden the knife away somewhere on his person. He took Stiles’ chin in his hand. Stiles felt like he was going to be sick. That hand had used to belong to  _ him _ . “Now, do this one thing for me, and maybe I’ll let you go.”

Stiles didn’t like the “maybe” in there, but he supposed this was all he had to work with. Yes, he felt like he was going to be sick. Void was using his own body against him. He was violating him in more ways than one. He was touching his cock, and that wasn’t his to touch. And he was going to make Stiles suck his own cock, but it wasn’t his anymore. 

Had Stiles thought of sucking cock before? Yes, yes he had. (He’d never admit it to anyone. Only Scott really knew about his tentative bisexuality.) Had he ever wanted it to be forced upon him like this? Absolutely fucking not. 

The nogitsune stroked Stiles under the chin ever so gently, and the gesture was so strange coming from a being that had just tortured him. 

“Now, open up.”

Stiles had no choice but to. When he did, he felt flesh enter his mouth, and he gagged, not because he’d touched the back of his throat, but because he didn’t want this, because he was being forced to suck his own body’s cock. He didn’t know if the nogitsune could feel sexual pleasure, if he really even cared about that. He wasn’t using this for physical pleasure, but for mental. It was all part of his great game. And Stiles was nothing more than a piece. 

Void moved his hand to his jaw, held tightly so Stiles wouldn’t move away. His other hand was on his shoulder. Stiles could feel the strength in those hands, strength he hadn’t ever possessed. It was unnatural. 

Then, Stiles felt something - a stirring in his own pants, something wet, and hot, like a mouth was on him too. So their connection went for pleasure as well - it seemed - not just pain.

Stiles moaned in despair. He didn’t  _ want  _ pleasure from this, from… himself?

There were veins of black running up Void’s hand and arm. Stiles watched as they went under his t-shirt, up the outside of it through his neck, and to his face and mouth. Void moaned. Stiles remembered this from the time Void had done this to Scott. He was eating his pain. It wasn’t the same as Scott taking pain away though. He still felt every bit of it, and it was agony. His wrist was flaring and throbbing, sending pain signals all the way to his elbow. He couldn’t stop crying. 

Stiles choked as Void pushed himself into his throat. His own cock burned with pleasure. He couldn’t begin to understand this. He squeezed his eyes shut. He had his own cock in his mouth and throat, but now it belonged to someone else. It was too crazy to make sense of. 

The nogitsune thrusted, and Stiles gagged. He grabbed at his thigh with his good hand. Blood ran down his arm and into his jacket. He hoped that the nogitsune would let him go after he’d had his fill, because, really, Stiles now needed a hospital. He didn’t want to go in though, didn’t want to tell them he’d been tortured. He could go to Melissa. Yes, Melissa could help him. 

Stiles moaned around Void’s cock as he felt the same sensations as him. He’d never felt these sensations before, and they were good, but god, coming from himself? From Void’s violation of both his bodies? He didn’t want it. He so desperately wanted this to be over.

Void moaned as well, and it sounded like him but didn’t all at the same time. Stiles had no idea if he was feeling sexual pleasure, but he knew he was feeling pleasure from eating up his pain. Blood ran down Void’s arm and onto Stiles’ face. The demon continued thrusting into his mouth, and Stiles choked and gagged. He’d never done anything relatively like this before, didn’t know how to make it easier on himself. It didn’t help that he was rather big, (or so he figured. Not like he he had compared.) 

“That’s it, Stiles.” Void’s voice was a growl that sent chills running rampant through Stiles’ body. This body, anyway. “Learn your place.”

That made Stiles want to bite him. This was  _ not  _ his place. He belonged by Scott’s side, fighting with him, fighting the good fight. He didn’t belong on his knees in front of a demon that had taken just about everything from him. He wasn’t a  _ toy.  _

But to the nogitsune, that’s exactly what he was. To him, he was just some lowly human that had once been his host. This was exactly where he belonged.

Stiles felt Void (and himself) throb, and he cringed in disgust as the nogitsune released into his throat. He pulled off of him, choking, hacking, trying to spit up what had been released into him. He himself had orgasmed as well, but he was too focused on the nogitsune to care. 

“You know, the human body is interesting,” Void mused. “After the male body orgasms, it can be hurt by just doing… this.” He touched himself, wrapped his hand around the head, and Stiles jolted and screamed. He collapsed onto his side. He wanted the pain to stop, but the nogitsune just kept stroking himself, and Stiles felt like he was being stabbed up through his genitals and into his stomach. He screamed and writhed on the pavement, and Void just tilted his head and smiled at him. It was the creepiest smile Stiles had ever seen. 

Finally, the nogitsune stopped, and Stiles just lay on the ground panting and bleeding while he tucked himself back into his pants. 

The nogitsune put his foot on Stiles’ face, and Stiles was faced with the sole of his own shoe. 

“Know that if you ever again forget who holds the pieces, you will suffer much worse.”

Then, the nogitsune was gone, as if he had never been there. Stiles lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath, trying to fathom what had just happened to him. For a moment, he closed his eyes, never wanting to move again. But no - he had to get up, had to get to Scott’s house. There was an uncomfortable wetness in his underwear, and shame heated his cheeks.

Against everything weighing down on him, against the tiredness and fatigue and pain, Stiles got up, and shambled over to his Jeep. 

  
  


“Stiles, where the hell were you?” Scott cried as Stiles came in the front door. It was the middle of the night, but the lights in the house had been on. “I-I tried calling you. I was afraid that-that-”

“Scott, I’m fine. I’m not dead.” Stiles just wanted to collapse. But first, he had to use the bathroom to clean up what the nogitsune had left for him.

“That doesn’t mean you’re fine.” Scott looked him over, worry in his deep brown eyes. “What happened to you?” His voice had softened. 

“I’ll tell you  _ after  _ I use your bathroom.” Stiles wasn’t going to tell him everything. He was going to omit the sexual abuse at the hands of the thing in his old body. He was still shaking, and his wrist had swollen to twice its regular size, now covered in black and purple bruising.

“I’ll go get my mom,” Scott said, and he ran off, leaving Stiles to use the bathroom. He turned on the light and closed the door behind him, leaned heavily against it for a moment. He was in shock over what had happened. He’d just been tortured and sexually abused by an ancient Japanese spirit that saw him and his friends as game pieces. He had thought possession could be the worst violation of one’s body, but now he wasn’t so sure. He’d had to suck his own body’s cock and feel pleasure from it. God, he still tasted himself in his mouth. 

So, the first thing he did was rinse his mouth out in the sink. Then he was pulling down his pants and underwear, and he used toilet paper to clean up the mess as best as he could.

Stiles flinched and jumped back when he saw himself in the mirror while washing his hands. He watched the reflection the whole while as he dried his hands, (painfully), on a towel. Then he reached out towards the reflection, and it reached out for him too. He expected it to do something, to hurt him, but when he touched the mirror, nothing happened. Stiles blew out a long breath.

“Stiles, are you alright in there?” came Melissa’s call from the other side of the door. “Scott told me you were hurt!”

Stiles opened the door with his good hand. He realized there was blood on both sides of the knob from him. He felt bad about that, but it wasn’t like either Scott or Melissa hadn’t seen blood before.

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, honey, no you’re not.” Melissa took Stiles gently by the shoulder, guided him into the living room. She sat him down on the couch, then sat beside him. Medical supplies were already set out on the coffee table. Scott sat on Stiles’ other side. 

“I have to clean this up so I can get a better look at the wounds,” Melissa told Stiles.

Scott took Stiles’ hand, and Stiles wondered why, until he saw black veins in Scott’s hand, and the pain began to leave him. He didn’t mean to, but he sighed in relief. 

Scott made a small groaning noise. “Stiles, you’re… you’re hurting pretty bad.” 

Stiles said nothing, just pursed his lips. Melissa was using wet gauze to wipe away at the blood on his arm. It had stopped bleeding on the way over, as had his face. Scott just held Stiles’ hand the whole while, which Stiles didn’t object to, because it hurt getting the blood cleaned off of him, even with how careful Melissa was being. 

“Stiles, I think you need the hospital,” Melissa said once she got a clearer look at his wounds. She frowned at his broken wrist. “These need stitches, and your wrist needs an x-ray.”

“No, no, please,” Stiles said. “I can’t go there. They’ll ask me what happened.”

“And what  _ did  _ happen?” Scott asked. “I woke up and you were gone.”

“I… went to see him,” Stiles said. “I went to see the nogitsune to try to stop him.”

“Stiles!” Melissa and Scott yelled at the same time. 

“I don’t want anyone else getting hurt or killed because of me!” Stiles protested. Dammit, he felt tears welling in his eyes. Hadn’t he cried enough? “What’s so wrong with that?”

“Stiles, you shouldn’t have gone alone,” Scott told him, shaking his head. “You could have woken me, Allison, Isaac…”

“And get them all killed?” Stiles shook his head. “No. No, I can’t let that happen.”

“Stiles,  _ you  _ could have gotten killed,” Scott pointed out.

Stiles ground his teeth together. He didn’t give a damn right now if he got killed. It was like crossing the street without looking both ways and almost hoping that one would be hit by a car: passive suicidality. Maybe if he got killed, all this would stop. He had evidence to believe that if the nogitsune died, he died, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that. They wouldn’t get rid of him if that was the case. 

“Well, I didn’t, okay?”

“Stiles-”

“Just leave it!” Stiles snapped. And he hadn’t meant to snap it. He saw a look of hurt cross Scott’s face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Mom, you have stitches here, right?” Scott asked, moving on. The conversation would get nowhere. 

Melissa nodded. “But I don’t have any anesthetic.”

Scott raised his hand. “You’ve got me.”

Melissa just nodded at her son being willing to take away Stiles’ pain. Stiles was grateful for that. He didn’t know what they could do about his wrist though. It certainly did need an x-ray, and a cast. The thing was surely broken. He’d felt and heard the crunch of bone, and now it sat, a ball of radiating pain. 

Stiles didn’t look as Melissa threaded the needle. He’d never gotten stitches before. He knew he would feel the jolts of pain from it, but they wouldn’t last, not with Scott taking it away. He would only have to feel the initial pain of it. And what was that compared to everything else he’d gone through?

Melissa did the one making a diagonal streak down his face first. Stiles flinched at the initial pain of the needle piercing inflamed flesh, but didn’t move away. He’d taken much worse than this. There was silence as she worked. No one seemed to know what to say to each other. 

But it left Stiles in his thoughts. He was thinking about Void, about how he’d taken the body he’d been born into and made it his own, about how he’d used that very same body to violate this new one of his. He wasn’t ever going to tell anyone the full truth of what the nogitsune had done to him. He felt… shame at it. Yes, that was the word. Shame. He’d gone to do something brave, and had ended up on his knees groveling. He was just another piece in this game. He was nothing.

“Scott, am I still… part of your pack?” Stiles asked. 

Scott looked at him like he’d sprouted a second head, and with everything that was going on, maybe he had. 

“Of course, Stiles!” Scott exclaimed. “You’re my second in command, man!” 

“Even after everything I did?”

“That wasn’t  _ you _ .”

Stiles didn’t know how to argue this with Scott. He’d seen and felt everything the nogitsune had done, and all the while he’d been screaming and pounding at the inside of his head, trying to get out, trying to get free. It had been no use. So he’d sat and started playing Void’s game with him: Go. The only way to win was to figure out the rules, if there even were any. If Stiles could just figure out the nogitsune’s mind and out-maneuver him…

After some more silence, Stiles asked: “Why did he pick me?”

“What?” Scott tilted his head at him. He still held his hand. Stiles wasn’t even paying attention to what Melissa was doing now. He’d grown accustomed to the jabs of the needle. 

“You were in the power station with me,” Stiles said. “And the door in your mind was open too. Why… why did he go for me?”

Scott shook his head. “I don’t know. We’ll… we’ll figure this out. We’ll figure this all out.”

Stiles felt a tear slip free. He had the feeling that they wouldn’t.


End file.
